


Undercover Crush

by Alfie und Micky (Alfie_und_Micky)



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfie_und_Micky/pseuds/Alfie%20und%20Micky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick always knew he had feelings for Teresa but he knew how to control it. What if they went undercover together exactly when Patrick lost that control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Patrick always knew he had felling for Teresa but knew how to control them. He had to for his sake as much as hers, if they were together someone might find out and he would have to leave the CBI and if Red John ever found out he had no way of protecting her. What he was not ready for was his feelings to become out of his control, I mean how was he to know this would happen he was the master of control nothing evaded him. But these past couple of day he could not get Teresa Lisbon out of his head, he had tried every thing even going so far as to seeing a psychologist that as he expected did not help at all but he had to do something. This was not the most pressing matter at this particular time… he was going undercover with Teresa posing as her husband and he could not refuse to do this. It would look suspicious to start off with and the victim's family was very influential, it was make or break.

So here they were in their new house in a rich neighbourhood full of rich deceitful self-centred arrogant people who made there life's out of lying and one or more of these people were the murderers.

If only he had of found the killer in time he wouldn't be in this mess, he had been given a day and a half but his mind had been distracted with thoughts of Teresa so he could not think of anything else. Yep here he was.

"So do you want to take the bed," Teresa asked as she walked through the rooms of there house not quiet sure what to actually do.

"Nah its okay," Patrick said in his usual calm and collected voice as he looked though the fully stocked refrigerator and cupboards, at least they had gotten tea for him he thought.

"I'll make dinner you can go take a shower since you were only think of making a quick sandwich and going to sleep even though you will spend most of the night awake," he added as she rolled her eyes walking from the room.

That's right Patrick just play it cool and you'll be fine he thought as he put the kettle on and got the ingredient he would need to make vegetable minestrone, lucky he could make this meal blind folded because he became distracted when the shower started, his mind begun to think of obscenely bodily thought that he previously thought he was above.

Her shower took longer than usual because it was so nice after a especially tuff day, talking to rich people all day and getting welcomed into the community was hard work but she could not escape the felling of joy she had felt every time he had called her his wife and pulled her closer, as instantly as the thought had popped into Teresa's mind she banished it. Patrick had no interest in her and she had completely no interest in that curly haired idiot that made every day exiting and her life much more worth it, nope completely no interest…right?

After Teresa got dressed in her football jersey looking sleepy gown she walked into the adjacent lounge that was openly connected to the kitchen brushing her hair back nervously as she watched him with his back to her stirring the nearly finish minestrone.

"So what are we going to do for the barbeque we must have tomorrow, are you sure you can't persuade them not to do it?" she asked as she once again looked around the big room.

"Nonsense Lisbon it will help me get a sense of who could have murdered pour unfortunate Monica, but the woman will expect you to cook and chat," he stated as he finally turned the stove off and got two bowl and a ladle.

She walked over to him as he handed her a bowl and ladled some minestrone into the bowls "I can cook and chat fine, what about you can you barbeque?" she asked as they made there way to the dining table in the lounge.

"Don't you worry about me I can BBQ, you will have to only cook a dessert so don't fret Lisbon," he said as he smiled and went back to get his tea.

"I'm not worried, I can make carat cake?" Patrick sat at across from her on the table and thought over what she said.

"Hmm that should be fine," he begun to eat as she looked to him and in turn begun to eat, she was offended by the way he said it was simply fine.

Patrick begun to remember the first time he had seen Teresa in that sleeping jersey whilst he sipped the hot food, it had meant nothing to him that day but now it meant so much more. Why did she have to wear something so provocative?

That night as Teresa went to bed she thought she would not get a wink of sleep because of Patrick's close proximity but after a minute she drifted off to sleep whilst in the lounge he lay there with nothing to do but to think and all his thoughts were centred around Teresa, it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at six-thirty Patrick woke Teresa for breakfast and also so they could get prepared for lunch when the barbeque commenced. They ate egg and bacon with a side of toast and some orange juice.

"Okay I'm going to take a shower and you can get started on that carat cake."

She begun to peel and cut the carat while getting self raising flour out of the cupboard as he walked around the house apparently looking for something.

"Have you seen the towels Teresa?" Patrick enquired as he walked back into the room, her heart skipped a little as he called her by her first name and she faced him looking into his eyes for a second then turning back to what was at hand.

"Yeah there in the bedroom in the top left cupboard," she replied as a second later he disappeared.

"Thank you," Patrick called to her getting one of the appropriate size out and going to the bathroom.

When Teresa begun to make the cake cracking eggs and putting sugar into the metal bowl along with the carat, walnut and sultanas using the electric mixer to blend it together. Usually she mixed it by hand but she needed to get air into it so it became nice and fluffy, whilst she let the mix rest she decide to make fresh bread too since she loved it best when it was fresh out of the oven but when she begun to make the dough she realized she must remove her wedding band. She stared at the simple golden band both sides of the ring rapping around the diamond in the middle with two smaller diamonds on ether side of it. Patrick had chosen it himself before going undercover and had also got a simple gold ring for himself too since he did not want to use his real one nor did she want him to.

At seven-thirty Patrick got out of the shower walking over to the mirror wiping the steam off of it and looking at his reflection as he dried his soft brown and blond curls with his towel. He walked into the kitchen after getting dressed in a fresh suit shaking his slightly wet hair as he watched Teresa making cake with her messy black hair and her sleeping cloths.

"What are you making?" he asked walking over seeing she had already made her carat cake.

"I decided to make two cakes and some fresh bread," she said as she washed the bowls and checked on the second cake and the two loafs of bread.

"Fan forced ovens make much better bread and cake," after drying the dishes she put her wedding band back on looking at it quickly before putting the cutlery back into the draws."

"Okay do we even have a barbeque?" she asked quickly looking to him then back to the oven as the timer finally rung and she removed the cake and bread from the oven and placed them onto a cooling rack.

"Last night a called Rigsby to update them and at four this morning they delivered it."

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"You looked so peaceful as you softly snored, I thought it would be wrong to wake you," he smiled at her as she gave him a strange look and smiled back before she wacked him on the arm.

Patrick walked out to the backyard as Teresa followed and saw the assembled BBQ standing just a few metres from her.

"Don't you need gas bottles?"

"Yes I'll go to buy some now whilst you get dressed into something more suitable for a barbeque," he announced walking back to the house as he looked her up and down letting his eyes linger on her legs for a while and smiled counting on her to not pay any attention.

When Patrick finally returned it was nine in the dot, he had been gone almost an hour and a half because he had got lost in the big confusing neighbourhood and he wondered what Teresa had been doing in this time of his absence. All through his long drive he had been thinking or her but still had no idea what to do, if he was not careful and watched his every action he might do something he would regret or worse… something he wouldn't.

Had turned off the ignition of the car and got out carrying the gas bottles into the house struggling a bit when he had to open the front door. Once in side he walked to the kitchen to get to the backyard and stopped when he saw Teresa in an all too lovely deep blue summer dress that became wider in the skirt and ended right above her knees, the two thin blue ribbons sewn onto ether side of the dress tied around her waist. She also wore a pair of lacy black closed toed sandals that he had never seen her wear before.

"What do you think, too much?" she asked as she spun around for him and he nearly missed what she had said as his mind was transfixed by her.

"No it's perfect, you look lovely," he commented to her as he notice a steaming cup of tea waiting for him on the bench and went over to collect it, the tea also along with her was perfect. Remember Patrick remember.


	3. Chapter 3

Guests started to arrive and Patrick had to start the barbeque whilst Teresa had to boldly go where no CBI agent has gone before, to chat to rich unhappy people and pretend to actually like them.

The women sat on the deck chairs near the pool with fruit cocktails quizzing Teresa whilst Patrick and the men stood around the barbeque with beers and talked about random things. Patrick looked to Teresa whilst he also paid attention to cooking and what the men were talking about, why couldn't Teresa have worn her usual fitted jeans and shirt that wouldn't actually help what so ever.

"So Teresa how'd you and Patrick meet?" one of the older woman asked.

Teresa thought back to when she and Patrick had discussed this, she had just wanted to say they bumped into one another but Patrick had thought that was a dreadfully boring idea so he had came up with the idea of him saving her after someone had stolen her bag she of cause thought the same of his idea so they both meet in the middle and just agreed to say they had been set up by one of there mutual friends "Ah a friend set us up actually."

"Oh, I want to meet this friend of yours," one of the younger women said as she looked to her apparent partner close to Patrick.

"Well he's a hunk anyway I think all of us are wondering where you get a guy like that," the older woman asked as all the women started to laugh and look to their partners as Teresa did the same.

"Any good?" she asked as she looked back to her and stoped laughing, drinking her cocktail and flipping back the light auburn curls that had made their way over her shoulder.

"Any good at what?" Teresa asked as she begun to realize she would never understand any of these women.

"You know," one of the other women said as she gave Teresa a strange look.

"Ah-ah I…," Teresa trailed off in her embarrassment as she became red and avoided every one of the women's eye contact, she had never realized the women would ask such a question and looked at Patrick smiling her way and then shrunk up a little in her deck chair.

"Oh that good," the young blond stated as they all begun to laugh again.

"So are you planning to have children," another older woman asked as she looked like the type to already have children.

Right then Patrick walked over smiling as he had heard the question well enough and turned to the women after putting the plate of barbequed meat down on the table, Teresa looking to him coyly for assistants "Working on it," Patrick winked to Teresa as the woman gasped and Teresa gave Patrick a vicious look but when her eyes met his she almost begun to believe what he said and she just rolled her eyes so that only Patrick would pick it up.

When Patrick walked back to the barbeque the men were talking about the murder of Monica and Patrick instantly devised a plan, I guess Teresa isn't just a distraction he thought.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he turned off the barbeque and the man looked to each other before finally telling him all about what had happened. The women finally came over after the men had told him and Patrick set his plan in motion "Teresa did you hear about the pour girl that got killed in our house?" he asked as he held out his arm waiting for her to come over so he could rap his arm around her.

"No," Teresa said playing along.

"Yeah that's probably who the diary belongs to, I guess we will have to hand it to the police."

"What diary?" a woman asked.

"Well we found a diary inside the wall whilst we were unpacking… Any way lunch," Patrick said as they walked to the deck table.

During lunch Patrick pulled Teresa closer every time he spoke seeing that 60% of the men would at least consider making a move on her, as Teresa's heart raced every time he did so and she prayed he did not notice. After lunch Teresa brought out her carat cakes as the women judged if they were good enough and the men dug into it taking no time to see if it looked good or was fluffy enough. When Patrick finally received his slice of cake he was amazed at how good his young Teresa could cook, not only could she efficiently hunt down known criminals she could cook really well and so Patrick gave an approving smile as Teresa then begun to eat.

After dinner that was made up of leftovers from the barbeque Teresa had another shower and was about to get into bed when the door bell sounded as a few seconds later Patrick answered it.

"Hi Patrick can I stay over for the night my wife found out about the stripped in Las-Vegas."

After giving it much thought Patrick finally said "Ah sure," the man walked in and went over to the couch crashing down on it with in seconds.

After Patrick said he'd sleep on the floor in the bedroom three times Teresa refused him and said she wouldn't have it, they would have to share the bed for the night.

"By the way Patrick how do you know that the man sleeping on our couch isn't the killer," she asked as they got into the bed.

"What Henderson? The only thing he is guilty of is cheat on his wife and losing ten grand in Vegas," so here he was again with absolutely no idea what to do but think of Teresa again as they lay side by side both awake and Patrick all to aware of how easy it would be to kiss her right now. His mind told him he might get a slap for it but on the other hand it would be so worth it and so he fought with himself until sleep finally took him, not that his dreams were his saviour. He dreamt of her, all the places they could go together, all the things they could do together and all the things they could be.


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick woke that morning at seven-thirty-six as he found his arms wrapped around her and they were spooning. He was just about to untangle himself from her and get up when Teresa begun to stir and he did the stupidest first thing that came to mind and pretended to be asleep, Teresa begun to wiggle around snuggling closer to Patrick but surprisingly did not wake. When Patrick opened his eyes again Teresa was fast asleep and still he had no idea what to do when Teresa suddenly spoke "Why were you pretending to be asleep," Patricks heart sunk to the ground "what did he do what did he say?" he though as once more his mind starting an inner conflict with himself as to what he could, should, would do.

I guess his mind won this time, probably because he had not been mentally aware enough at the time, when Teresa turned to him he found his lips moving towards hers and his body coming over hers as he kissed her. First Teresa did not respond but then much to Patrick's surprise her lips started move with his as his right hand made it way into her tangled black hair near her neck.

Things were just starting to go right for Patrick and Teresa when Teresa's phone begun to ring, Teresa begun to reach for it as Patricks lips caressed the soft skin of her neck. Patrick grabbed her arm back as he softly chuckled and kissed her on the lips again, so Teresa softy chuckled back and got the message as she paid full attention back to him.

Teresa's and Patrick phone rung out for a further five minutes until Teresa could not ignore it any longer and so she picked it up.

"This is Lisbon," Teresa laughed as Patrick kissed her neck again and his stubble tickled her.

"Yeah it's Cho why are you laughing?"

"Never mind why'd you call?" Teresa asked as she soon got the answer and hung up.

"Okay come on Patrick-we have to get up," she said between kisses as she tried to get out of bed.

For ten minutes they laughed as they dressed each other and continued to kiss, when they got out to the kitchen Patrick kicked Henderson out.

"I'll make sandwiches and a tea in a travel mug for the long drive back to Sacramento," she said as he kissed her again and made breakfast so they could eat before they left, not surprised when he tried her bread that it was amazing.

"Sorry going undercover was such a waste, when Chelsea ran and we caught her she admitted to every thing," Cho said to them when they were back in Sacramento.

"Not a complete waste," Patrick said as he bit into his ham sandwich and looked down at Teresa as he walked to his comfy couch in Teresa's office.

"What was that about?"

"Never you mind," she replied as she walked off to her office as Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt stared at her leaving wondering what was going on and Cho smiled and quietly laughed a bit as he sat back on his office chair.

"What is it?" Rigby asked in confusion and looked back at Teresa's office which had all the shades down.

When Teresa closed the door to the offices she looked to Patrick who was sitting on the cough bitting into the second half of the sandwich, she walked over to him and quickly slipped her legs over his straddling him as he looked up into her eyes. She smiled and used that opportunity to steel the bitten half sandwich and take a bite herself. He laughed as his hand snaked the way up her leg to her waist finding the opportune moment to push her in for a kiss.

"You broke your promise," she smiled after the kiss.

"What promise," he asked quietly as they were so close together.

"To never seduce me over a meal," she replied as they both softly chuckled and then Patrick kissed her again softly.

Patrick always knew he had feelings for Teresa but what he never knew was how addictive Teresa's kiss was and he knew he could never quite give up this habit; he could never give up her.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm thinking of writing a sequel and I would love to hear from you about what you think should happen or just hear your thoughts about this story in general; con crit always accepted. Enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Con crit accepted always.


End file.
